Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki/Archiv 2009
Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki/Archiv Holzverarbeitung Hallo, der Arikel wurde gelöscht, weil die Seite zu über 90% nicht übersetzt ist, die Kategorisierung noch auf Englisch und der untere Teil der Seite nicht richtig formatiert ist. Ich habe die Seite wieder hergestellt und du kannst das gern wieder ausbessern. Halte bitte die Formatierungen ein. Du kannst die die Scheider-Seiten gern ansehen und als "Vorbild" benutzen. Wenn sollten Seiten noch nicht vollständig übersetzt sein, füg bitte am Anfang der Seite ein. Solltest du Fragen/Probleme beim Editieren haben, kannst du gern auf mich zukommen. Versuch bitte, die Seite etwas anzupassen. So, wie sie jetzt ist, gibt es leider keine Verwendung für diese. --ShaariTalk 08:03, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Freie Diskussion *Vielen Dank für das nette Kompliment. Ich hoffe, dass sich die Arbeiten irgendwann mal auszahlen, sprich, dass die Leute dieses Wiki auch wirklich nutzen :). Jede Hilfe ist kostbar, ich freu mich immer, wenn auch mal andere Leute kommen und gute Beiträge machen :D. --shaari 07:47, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *Erstmal vom Englischen zu kopieren ist immer gut. Einfach den Rest übersetzten. Wenn du einen Artikel hast, der noch nicht komplett auf Deutsch ist, füg doch bitte oben in der ersten Zeile ein. Dann kommt das nette Bildchen mit dem Taru und sagt, dass die Seite noch nicht übersetzt ist (und kommt dann automatisch in die Kategorie der fehlenden Übersetzungen). Dann sehen wir, was noch zu tun ist. Die englische Seite benutzt Vorlagen, die wir hier noch nicht haben (CampaignTable). Ich werd mich später mal hinsetzen, und versuchen die deutsche Version zu erstellen. Ansonsten müssen wir warten, bis Calvagh, unser Admin, wieder da ist. :) --shaari 14:21, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich hab kein ICQ. Wenn dann nur MSN oder gmail-chat. Übrigens, mit ~~~~ "unterschreibst" du deine Posts hier auf den Diskussionsseiten. Einfach ans Ende stellen und voila, dein Name. --shaari 14:41, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) **Huhu Yuuki.....darf ich Dich bitten, die Links vom englischen Wiki zu deutschem und umgekehrt gleich richtig zu setzen wenn Du die Seite spreicherst. Hab vorgestern, da ich Holz auch crafte, etwas Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, weil ich dachte die wären vollständig. Danke Dir vielmals! LG --Ayrtonia 12:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ***Ah, wie kann ichs am einfachsten erklären? Z.B. bei Yagudo-Befiederung den Link zur englischen Seite beginnend mit en:Yagudo Fletchings ohne Doppelpunkt am Anfang, sonst würde ich jetzt hier einen Link setzen der zur englischen Seite führt. Ebenso für die englische Seite den Link zur deutschen de:Yagudo-Befiederung auch immer ohne Doppelpunkt am Anfang. Sieh Dir am besten die Seiten in der Bearbeitung genau an, hilft ein bisschen den Aufbau mit der Zeit zu verstehen. Da ist der Link richtig Kategorie:Holzverarbeitung/Amateur und umgekehrt auch, doch da is er verkehrt Kategorie:Holzverarbeitung/Rekrut. Ich hoffe, is verständlich. Kann ja mal passieren, dass man vergisst. Habs mir angewöhnt es als erstes zu machen, das erspart mir Menge Korrekturen, nur so als Tipp am Rande.^^ LG--Ayrtonia 13:06, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *Huhu, is mir auch schon passiert. Verschiebe einfach die Seite mit Name und mit evtl. Begründung. Den Button "Verschieben" findest in der Menüleiste neben "Bearbeiten". Da Du jetzt aber schon die Seite nochmal neu gemacht hast, geht das nun nicht mehr. Löschen kann nur Shaari, etc.--Ayrtonia 11:32, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Nein, keine Ahnung! Ist auch nicht weiter schlimm, ich denk sie wirds nachbearbeiten sobald sie zurück ist.--Ayrtonia 11:51, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ***Bei Bildern hochladen wähle ich jetzt nichts besonderes aus, sondern lasse es so wie es ist. Nur der Name des Bildes sollte auch passend zum Item sein. Mehr braucht man nicht. :) --Ayrtonia 17:08, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) *Huhu!!! Geschenk war einfach mal nur so! Jo, zu dem andern geb ich Dir recht, zeigt aber eigentlich nur, dass demjenigen an Kreativität, Mut oder gar gutes Deutsch fehlt was eigenes zu machen. Mich nervt es nur das se geringe Kleinigkeiten meinen auszubessern nur um damit die Seiten mit ihrem Namen zu schmücken. Da find ich das englische Wiki besser. Wünsch dir trotz allem schönes Wochenende! LG Toni--Ayrtonia 21:59, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Heya, so und deshalb darf ich Dir sagen, lade Bilder hoch und setze den Link auf der englischen Seite zur deutschen nur dann ein wenn Du die Seite auch gleich erstellst. Viele deutsche User verwenden die englische Seite und finden einen Link zur deutschen, der aber leider zur einen leeren Seite führt. Nicht gerade sehr einladend in Zukunft die deutsche zu verwenden oder bist Du da anderer Meinung? Will Dich nicht kritisieren, aber bitte halte Dich etwas daran, die Seiten auch gleich zu erstellen und nicht so viele Links zu setzen die nur ins Leere führen. Ansonsten werd ich natürlich etwas versuchen Dir nicht in die Quere zu kommen, kann aber schon mal passieren, nicht Übel nehmen.^^ Und Danke für den Hinweis, hab die Seite schon verschoben. LG Toni --Ayrtonia 16:30, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) *Huhu Yuuki! Ich würd sagen, mach wie Du denkst. Kannst die alte Monster-Vorlage verwenden oder die Vorlage auch aktualisieren. Eine neue Vorlage/Seite (Kategorie:Bestiarium) erstellen halte ich nicht für notwendig. Nimm dann eher die alte und mach sie wie das englische. Viel Spass! LG Toni--Ayrtonia 13:43, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Ja, da geb ich Dir recht! Nicht so einfach das Teil.^^--Ayrtonia 14:16, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ***Huhu! Versuchs mal mit der Seite en:The Shrine of Ru'Avitau/Weather. Da sind evtl. noch Vorlagen mit drin, aber vielleicht hilft die Dir vorerst mal weiter. Werd mir das vielleicht später noch genauer angucken. LG Toni --Ayrtonia 16:12, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzungen Ich weiß zwar auch die meisten Begriffe die du suchst nicht aber Giane Sheep Meat = Riesenschafs-Fleischstück, hoffe das hilft dir ein bisschen--Leonbrith Hab noch zwei Begriffe rausbekommen Willow Fioshing Rod = Weiden-Angel-Rute ( bin mir net sicher Willow heißt weide soviel weiß ich) daher währe die Brocken Willow Rod= Gebrocken Weidenangel ( wie gesgat bin mir nciht sicher da ich ingame wenig angle. Aber laut Übersetzung heißt Willow rod= Weidengerte ( ich weiß leider nciht was das ist aber ok) --Leonbrith *Hi, würd Dich gerne dabei unterstützen wollen die Seiten zu vervollständigen. **Chocobo-Fletching -> Chocobo-Befiederung **Bewitched Ash Lumber -> Exorzisten-Eichenholz Wobei es sich um Esche handelt (siehe Beschreibung), es könnte auch ein Übersetzungsfehler sein. **Yagudo-Fletchings -> Yagudo-Befiederung **Black Bubble-Eye -> Schwarz-Blasenauge **Willow Fishing Rod -> Weidenangel **Broken Willow Rod -> Kaputte Weidenangel **Buche au Chocolat -> Baumkuchen **Bubble Chocolate -> Luftschokolade **Leucos Voulge -> Leucos-Voulge dasselbe wie in englisch nur mit Bindestrich. Wünsch Dir viel Spass dabei! Und toll das Du mitmachst!--Ayrtonia 17:47, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Lumberjack = Holzfäller *Wood Purification = Holzreinigung --ShaariTalk 14:16, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alternative Jobanzeige Also, ich nehme an, dass du das Ding mit der Prozentanzeige machst. Das ist eine Template/Vorlage. Damit es funktioniert braucht man http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Template:JobLevelsPlus und http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Template:JobLevelsPlus-row . Die müssen als deutsche Vorlage ins Wiki eingefügt werden und dann kann man die auch benutzen. Als Sysop ab ich nur die Möglichkeit Seiten zu löschen, verschieben, zu schützen und Nutzer zu sperren. Features, wie zum Beipiel der Punktcounter, kann ich nicht einfügen. Ich hoffe das hilft dir weiter. --ShaariTalk 05:23, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *VOrlagen können von jedem User erstellt werden, sie müssten nur Vorlage:NAMEDERVORLAGE heißen. Einfach den Quelltext der englischen Vorlagen kopieren, auf die deutsche Seite einfügen und ggf. Texte übersetzen. --ShaariTalk 06:27, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :*Vorlage:JobLevelsPlus-row und Vorlage:JobLevelsPlus auf diesen Seiten den Quelltest der oben angegebenen Templates des englischen Wikis einfügen speichern, und dann können die verwendet werden. --ShaariTalk 07:31, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *Dacht bisher auch, dass könnten keine User machen.^^ Habs mal versucht, aber ich krieg das bei den Jobs net so hin wie bei dem Automaten-Navibox, der war einfacher. Problem ist, dass der User einiges noch dazu geschrieben hat und ich net genau weiss was jetzt zu der Vorlage gehört. --Ayrtonia 14:01, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) **Mit dem gings easy Vorlage:Jobs--Ayrtonia 14:38, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey süsser!! Danke für deine Begrüßung. Wäre echt cool wenn de mit hier bissel was zeigen könntest. Komme noch nicht ganz so zurecht mit dem Editieren. Admin Hi. Hab dir eben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht: Die Adminrechte. Viel Erfolg und einen schönen Heilig Abend! Cheers, Marc-Philipp (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 12:37, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC)